nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 23
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Failed to qualify (11th, 137 points) | final_result = | prev = 22 | next = 24 }} Norway participated in the twenty-third edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Stockholm, Sweden. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 20, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Christiane & Rat City and their song "Touch Me like That". The entry marked the second non-qualification of the country after 18 editions, coming 11th with 137 points in the second semi-final. Before Northvision On 10 September 2017 NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the twenty-third edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in the neighbouring country Sweden. Den Norsken Sangen 20 A submission period was opened by NRK between 11 September and 20 September 2017. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, approximately 500 submissions were received. Five songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). The competing acts and songs were revealed on 25 September 2017 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. Chris Holsten and Rat City returned to the selection, this time competing against each other after their entry in the eighteenth edition. The choice of the songs was criticized by press because of the quality of the songs and because all of them were in the English language. The final took place on 1 October 2017 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kathrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. After the voting of 23 juries, Christiane & Rat City were elected as the winners of the competition with the song "Touch Me like That" and got therefore the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 23. At Northvision On 16 September 2017, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 23 took place at the Stockholm City Hall, in Stockholm, Sweden, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss about the upcoming edition. Norway was drawn in the first half of the second semi-final. After all songs had been announced, NBU announced on 4 October 2017 the running order for the semi-finals. Christiane & Rat City would perform 4th in the second semi-final after Belarus and before Romania. performing live in Stockholm, Sweden.|300px]] The song wasn't very popular among the fans, although it placed in the top 20 of the betting odds and was expected to qualify to the final. Unfortunately, the country didn't manage to make it to the final and marked only the second non-qualification in the history of the contest and the first after 18 editions. Christiane was dissapointed in the interviews after the semi-final stating that she's "sorry to everyone she let down" and that she "gave her best to deliver a stable performance". After the final results, it was revealed that Norway came 11th in the semi-final only two points away from the last qualification spot. The song did really well in the jury voting coming 6th with 80 points but only 12th with 57 points in the televoting. It recieved two sets of 12 points from the Cypriot and the Maltese jury. After the contest, "Touch Me like That" was nominated for Best Pop/Dance and Best Northern Song while Christiane & Rat City were nominated for Best Duet but didn't manage to win in any of these categories. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 46th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was the TV presenter Margrethe Røed. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 23 Category:NVSC 23 countries